


Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

by immapoisonyou



Series: Statements [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Statements [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213301





	Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

CONTENT WARNING 

Graphic depictions of violence

Animal cruelty 

Death 

Mutilation 

Torture 

**Blood**

Hanging 

Murder (implied)

Grief

Cannibalism

  
Statement 0133110 

Statement written by Pierre Souche concerning a book he bought for his daughter.

Statement begins.

Hello, my name is Pierre. I am from Canada, Quebec specifically, but I moved to France two years ago, along with my boyfriend and our three years old daughter. She’s now five and I love her more than life itself. Me and David taught her how to read and she loves it when I bring her new books. 

I went to a garage sale three weeks ago and I found a copy of “Le Petit Chaperon Rouge” by the Grimms brother but translated in english. We also try to teach her both english and french so when I saw it I immediately bought it without looking at anything else than the cover and the back. I should’ve looked in. 

I didn't even look at it on the way home.

I barely had time to unlock the door that she was already pleading to read it. I looked at David and he shook this head. “Wait after dinner.” She complained for the next half hour, even with her mouth full of pizza. We finished eating and David took the book and gave it to her. She ran upstairs to read in her room and me and my husband sat on the couch to watch a TV show. 

That is until we heard her scream, rushing downstairs, crying frantically. She was holding the book in her hands. 

I asked her what was wrong while David turned off the TV. We hugged her for a bit, trying to reassure her and I took the book off her hands. She couldn’t even tell us without starting to cry again and we quickly got we needed to calm her before anything. 

David was hugging her and I decided to look through the book to see what would’ve caused her to cry.

I opened the book and there was a sticker, a library sticker. “From the Library of Jurgen Leitner.” 

The book was tainted with dark red spots. The pages were thick and felt more like cardboard. 

  
  


**Archivist’s note: attached to this statement is the handwritten version of the book in question and a description of the pictures present in the book.**

> _  
> Once upon a time, there was a young and beautiful little girl who loved wolves and hunting. But she loved hunting wolves more than anything else._

We can see a little girl, smiling. Spots of blood cover her face and she is holding a knife in her right hand.

> _One day, her grandmother gifted the little girl a hood made of gray wolf fur and human skin._

An old woman is handling a gray coat to the little girl and she looks incredibly happy. The coat fur is hoarse and the bottom of it was dripping dark red blood.

> _The little girl wanted to be called “Little Red Hood”. People who did not call her “Little Red Hood” were very fun to play with. Now the hood was red._

The little girl is holding her now deep dark red coat. It seems like the fur is full of dried up blood. Some parts are black. 

> _One day, Little Red Hood was playing with Mother._

She was running and her feet were bloody. 

> _Mother said : “Little Red Hood, go bring cake and wine to your grandmother. She is ill and weak. I am tired of playing with you Little Red Hood. Please let me go. The chains hurt.” Mother was crying._

A woman is on the ground, pushing herself up with her arms covered in bite marks and cuts. We can see tears going down her cheeks but an axe hides her eye. She has a chain retaining her leg and another around her neck. Her clothes are ragged and soaked in blood for most parts. Half of the little girl is visible but we can see her hand holding the axe. Blood is dripping from the axe.

> _Little Red Hood was tired of Mother. She let her go. Mother did not see the traps. Mother was delicious._

The little girl is sitting in front of a plate with a big plate of red meat. A human cranium is visible at her feet along with a bunch of blood dripping bones. Tendons and fat is covering the ground. 

> _But grandmother lived in the forest, far in the forest, where wolves lived and hunted. When Little Red Hood entered the woods, her path met the Wolf._

We oversee a forest with a hill. On the hill is a little wooden house. There’s three big trees around the house. A lot of things are hanging under those trees but it’s impossible to see what it is. All we can see is there’s a gray mass hanging at the end of the rope.

> _“Hello Wolf” she said._
> 
> _“Hello little girl, what are you doing so early?”_

The little girl is standing in front of a wolf. The wolf is easily two times bigger than any normal wolf. He is standing on his four paws. The little girl is carrying a basket covered with a very dark red piece of cloth.

> _“I am going to my grandmother's house.”_
> 
> _“What are you carrying in your basket?”_

The basket fills most of the view and we can see what it contains. There’s only three things. A bottle of glass with a commercial-like etiquette saying “Mother’s Blood”. The bottle contains a translucent red liquid. The second also contains a dark red liquid but it’s opaque. The second bottle does not have anything on it. The third object was a carcass of a half eaten wolf cub. 

> _“Cake and wine. Grandmother is dying and I have to bring her something to make her feel good.”_
> 
> _Little Red Hood showed the Wolf her basket. The Wolf started sobbing. After a moment, the Wolf asked :_
> 
> _“Little girl, where does your grandmother live?”_

Same view as before, the little girl is standing in front of the big wolf, but instead he seems deeply in distress and is covering his eyes with his paws.

> _“Far away in the depth of the woods, near three oaks where wolves are hung. You should know!” said Little Red Hood._

A closer view of the wooden house, we can see the three trees in their entirety. Hundreds of dead carcasses of wolves are hanging from the branches with ropes made of bowels. We can see the closest wolves carcasses have been grossly eviscerated. The ground is soaked in blood and some carcasses have organs still hanging. 

> _The Wolf walked with Little Red Hood for a moment and said :_
> 
> _“Little Red Hood, look at those beautiful flowers that grew here, why don’t you go look closer? I believe that you do not hear no more how much the song of the little birds is melodious!”_

There’s a landscape of a a forest with rays of sunshine going through it. 

> _Little Red Hood closed her eyes and saw how the rays of sunshine pierced and danced through the trees and how the flowers were beautiful. She picked flowers for Grandmother until she saw a wolf family, far away._ _Little Red Hood loved playing, but she loved hunting even more._

Larger vision of the landscape, we can see the path. The little girl is in a ray of sunshine, picking a flower while looking at a grey spot far away. 

> _While Little Red Hood was plucking a wild flower, the Wolf ran directly to Grandmother’s house._

Even larger vision of the landscape with now a part of a path. At the edge of the image, we can see a gray paw and the end of a tail. The little girl is running towards the grey spot and is smaller than in the previous image. 

> _He knocked at her door._
> 
> _“Who is outside?” said Grandmother._
> 
> _“It is Little Red Hood! I bring cake and wine, open.”_

The wolf is standing in front of a wooden door.

> _“Come right in!” screamed Grandmother, “I am dead and I cannot get up.”_
> 
> _The Wolf opened the door, he entered without a sound and approached the bed. Then, he pulled back the curtain._

The wolf is standing in front of a curtain.

> _Grandmother did not jump. Grandmother was silent. Grandmother tasted good too. The Wolf swallowed the rest of Grandmother. She was very cold._
> 
> _The Wolf put on her robe and her nightcap and layed down on her bed and pulled the curtain._

We see the corpse of the older woman from the beginning, it's very very pale and it's covered in bite marks. Some part of the skin has been bitten off. The visage is half eaten. The bed is soaked in blood.

> _During that time, Little Red Hood was done playing with the wolf cubs. She played with the pregnant wolf too._

The little girl is in a forest opening. She's on her knees. The ground is covered in viscera and bits of gray fur full of blood. Both of her hands are covered in blood to the wrist and there's a lot of blood splattering the rest of her forearms. She is wiping off sweat from her forehead with her left forearm, spreading blood on her forehead. She is holding a knife covered in blood in her right hand.

> _When she was done, the three oaks were full. She was surprised to find the door of Grandmother’s house opened. She was hungry and thought “My goodness, I am hungry for some wolf again today, I am so happy to finally be at Grandmother’s house!”_

Same vision as before, we see the three trees but there's notably more hanging wolves on each of them. We can also see the little girl at the door of the house. 

> _She got close to the bed and pulled back the curtain ; Grandmother was laying down and hiding her face with her nightcap and seemed so wonderful._

We can see the little girl in front of the curtain. We cannot see anything behind.

> _“Eh ! Grandmother you have such big ears”_
> 
> _“Its to hear you better”_
> 
> _“Eh ! Grandmother you have such big eyes”_
> 
> _“Its to see you better”_
> 
> _“Eh ! Grandmother you have such big arms”_
> 
> _“Its to hug you better”_
> 
> _“Eh ! Grandmother you have such a big mouth”_
> 
> _“Its to eat you better”_
> 
> _The Wolf barely said it; he leaped and swallowed poor Little Red Hood._
> 
> _The Wolf, having avenged his family, layed down on the bed and started sobbing loudly._

Same vision as before, but the little girl is absent. 

Not even a week later, she started therapy, she wasn’t smiling anymore. Clinical depression, because of a book i gave her. I am a terrible father. 

Three days ago, my husband died in a car accident.. since I just felt compelled to come and give you my story. 

Statement ends. 

Shortly before this statement, David Sinclair was found dead in a car accident. He was coming back from a hardware store with his daughter Beatrice. She was found unhurt with nothing more than a few scratches. David, however, had been presumably stabbed with four screwdrivers that were still in place when the authorities arrived on the site. Both of his hands were pinned down to the steering wheel and the two others were in his eyes… Autopsy reveals they weren't deep enough to cause any neurological damage. The prime suspect was the little girl, but analysis concludes that the force necessary to make a screwdriver penetrate this deep is way past the capabilities of a five years old child. Also, when authorities arrived, Beatrice was found singing with a strange enthusiasm. The song was later identified as the French children song “Promenons-nous dans les bois”. A song about a group of supposedly children taking a walk through the woods and being hunted by a wolf. 

Mr. Souche mentions feeling compelled to give his statement which is.. interesting. 


End file.
